


Where Angels Fear To Tread

by Cat_Moon



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: As Mick and Beth start on their forever journey together, Beth explains what it feels like to be a woman, and a vampire.





	Where Angels Fear To Tread

**Author's Note:**

> For now this is a stand-alone story, but might fit into my HB universe later, not sure. Written in 2008. Inspired by watching the fanvid "Los Angeles" by purpldy.

  
_I saw you through my blind intoxication_  
_My shock induced insane self medication_  
_You looked at me and smiled, said get ready to get wild_  
_I wanna see how lucky lucky can be_  
_I wanna ride with my angel and live shockingly._  
_I wanna see how lucky lucky can be_  
_Ride with my angel how I love being free_

\--Melissa Etheridge, Lucky

“Hey,” Mick said quietly, standing behind Beth. It hadn’t taken long to find her, and she’d known he was there of course, minutes before he said anything.

“Hey,” she echoed back, not taking her eyes off the spectacular view of Los Angeles. She was sitting on the wall, swinging the legs that hung over the side.

The best place in L.A. to enjoy the view was Griffith Observatory. Countless numbers of people came there each evening to take in the twinkling lights of the city, maybe see one of the laser shows – but not at 2:am, which was currently the time. It was deserted, quiet; even more magical without the throngs of yelling children and boisterous teens.

“You okay?” he asked her, not sure he wanted to hear the answer but knowing he had to ask. It was _his_ responsibility, after all.

“Sure!” she answered in surprise, turning her body to look at him. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

The question sounded innocent enough… but Mick had known her long enough to know better. He jumped up onto the ledge, making himself comfortable beside her. “I don’t know, you tell me.”

Beth reached out and took his hand in hers. She contemplated the view in silence for awhile before finally speaking. “It’s so cool to be here when everyone else is gone. So beautiful and peaceful. I feel like it’s an incredible gift I’ve been given, to be able to sit here and enjoy it. I feel so free, like I could fly.”

“Well don’t try it,” Mick said, tightening his hold on her hand. “Because you can’t. I thought we covered that a long time ago?”

_Just like Superman._

She giggled, then sobered again. “I know what you’re thinking.”

“That’s supposed to be a surprise?” Their connection had only grown stronger over the years. It was almost as if they could read each other’s thoughts these days. However, he suspected this one wouldn’t have been much of a stretch, even in the old days. Did that mean he was predictable?

“I know you think I’ve always been fearless, took chances and didn’t let anything scare me. But that’s not entirely true. I just pushed my fear down and refused to let it stop me. Now… I don’t have to have any. I can go where I want, do what I want and I’m totally free. It’s different for a woman, Mick. No matter how brave or strong we are, there’s always that knowledge deep down inside that we’re not as strong as a man; every day the news bombards us with reminders of how often women suffer abuse and violence. You try to be aware of your surroundings when you’re out at night alone, and park your car in well-lit places. Carry mace in your purse.” They both smiled, remembering their second meeting back in 2007, when she’d threatened him with a can of mace. “They’ve got entire pamphlets written to warn women about how to protect themselves. A few months ago, I wouldn’t have dreamed of wandering the city streets late at night, alone. You can’t imagine how that feels.”

“It can be dangerous for any of us to start thinking we’re invincible,” Mick warned.

“Oh, I know, everything on the planet has natural enemies -- even the top of the food chain,” she joked. “But I think you’re missing the point. That’s okay, you’re a man. Even when you were human, you had the freedom to take certain things for granted.”

“I didn’t know it bothered you that much.”

“It _didn’t_, it’s just…” Beth paused, frustrated by her inability to make him understand.

Mick studied the hand that was still in his, caressing it absently. “I’m glad it’s been such a…positive experience for you,” he murmured, his voice deep with sincerity and relief.

They both fell silent, absorbing the meaning behind his words. For Mick, becoming a vampire had been a horrific nightmare, a tragedy it had taken him thirty five years just to _start_ learning to accept. For Beth, it brought a sense of power, freedom, and excitement. He’d come to realize _that _ was the wall that had been between them from the beginning. The barrier marring an otherwise perfect relationship. Not his being a vamp and her human; physical circumstances are only obstacles if you allow them to be. It was their almost insurmountable and nearly opposite feelings on the subject of being a vampire. For awhile he’d believed her beliefs were because she didn’t realize the dark truth of this life, there was so much he’d hidden from her for fear of her rejection. He found out he’d been wrong.

Beth looked at him again, bringing his hand over to her lap. “I think you do know, though. Otherwise you wouldn’t have dedicated the last several decades to being the guardian angel of women and children. Those who need protection from the predators in the world: both human and vampire.”

“You’re right,” he agreed, starting to grin. “Guess I stopped labeling you a damsel in distress right around the third time you jumped into the middle of something dangerous and saved _my _ life.”

“Did you? Sorry, I didn’t notice,” she deadpanned, referring to the way he still acted overprotective, even to this day. She couldn’t complain though, since she was the same way with him. They lived a dangerous life, even for vampires. Unlike Gerald the rocket scientist, for whom the most risky part of the day was eating his pork buns. She was now ready to take her place, fully, at Mick’s side. To do the job they were destined for. Together.

“I hope you’re starting to see how… tempting it can be. The battles we have to fight inside ourselves constantly. Absolute power corrupts.”

Beth raised his hand and kissed it. “I’m seeing a lot of things very differently now,” she admitted. “Especially you. I feel like I understand you so much better now. Even though I always thought of you as a true hero, I didn’t fully _see_… I can’t even put it into words,” she broke off, frustrated again. With his vampire sight, he could see the glitter of tears in her eyes reflecting the light of the city below. “The incredible man you are, the _vampire_ you are, it just brings me to tears and makes me thank God that I’ve been blessed to be the one at your side forever. That _I_ get this rare and precious gift.”

Mick looked down, embarrassed and moved by the depth of the sentiment.

“And I see that along with the power comes responsibility, and I’m so _honored_ to be able to help the vulnerable now, the way you have. Lucky doesn’t begin to cover how I feel right now.”

Mick pulled their joined hands back to him, holding her hand against his cheek. “You’ve always been _my_ salvation, my hero, my champion. You saved me when you were four years old.”

“I guess we’re both pretty lucky,” Beth whispered.

“Wanna _get_ lucky?” Mick asked, attempting to lighten the uncomfortably emotional mood.

“Here?!” she asked, pretending to be aghast, allowing the male to go back to safe emotional space. “Why, you scandalize me, Mr. St. John. What kind of a vamp-girl do you think I am?”

“_My_ vamp-girl,” he growled possessively.

There was no denying their relationship was different now. Part of him would miss her living heart beating in her chest, the fresh blood flowing through her veins, the precious human life he'd treasured for almost forty years... but he also felt a new freedom. Even as close as they'd been, he never did break the habit, the need to hold his vampire nature back around her. Now, she was his match. He could be fully himself, nothing held back. They were both free.

Beth pulled him with her as she jumped agilely off the ledge. “Let’s go up to the Hollywood sign. I think it’d be really hot to do it up there. Just you, me, nature all around us…”

The two figures silently vanished into the shadows, the night closing back around them again as if they’d never been there, a slight breeze the only witness to their passing.

**The end.**

2/10/08


End file.
